Onegai, Shisou
by eLmaoo
Summary: Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantung Naru terus berdebar jika ada didekat shisou? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh, karna shisou.. WARNING: Summary tak mendukung, YAOI, SHOTA, KAKANARU - SASUNARU, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Onegai Shisou © eLmao Incester**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T (untuk di awal)**

**Pair: KAKANARU**

**Warning: OOC dikit.. Yaoi, BL, Shota, dan ada sedikit miss typ(o)**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Okey, enjoying for read this fict **

***xxx***

Buntalan hitam diatas langit dengan butiran-butiran air yang jatuh satu persatu. Bukankah itulah tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan?.

Ya, hujan sudah mulai turun membasahi permukaan dengan tempo yang teratur. Bahkan petir yang sering disebut sebagai 'cambuk _zeus_' pun sudah mulai tampak dan siap untuk membuat jantung memompa lebih cepat secara tiba-tiba.

Biasanya pada suasana rawan badai seperti ini, penduduk kota Konoha pasti sudah malas keluar untuk menapakkan kakinya di malam yang sudah mencapai batas antara besok dan kemarin. Sekarang adalah waktu dimana mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiran dengan tidur terlelap di atas ranjang empuk yang siap memanjakan mata mereka untuk kembali kea lam mimpi.

Namun tidak bagi seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Seorang pelatih bela diri yang tinggal disebuah gunung dekat dari kota Konoha. Dia tinggal disebuah rumah yang masih bercorak tradisional Jepang dengan merangkap sebagai kepala dojo disitu. Rumah yang sangat luas namun terlihat sederhana. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah itu. Tanpa tetangga dan rumahnya akan ramai hanya kalau anak-anak dari kota berlatih bela diri di tempatnya.

Bukan karena keadaan ekonomi-nya yang kurang yang menyebabkan dia tinggal di sana. Sebenarnya pria berambut silver yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker itu, adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan besar yang sudah membooming di mancanegara. Dia lari dari semua itu. Dia ingin hidup bebas tanpa aturan yang selalu mengekangnya saat masih tinggal disana. Dan cita-citanya kini mulai terwujud sejak ia meninggalkan keluarganya. Yaitu mendirikan sebuah dojo yang telah lama ia impikan.

Kini Kakashi sedang terduduk sambil menyender pada shoji dengan salah satu kakinya yang terlentang dan satunya tertekuk di atas sebuah balkon. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan. Mata onyx-nya terus menatap hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti dengan sorotan mata sendu. Kimono berwarna biru tua yang ia pakai sedikit menjuntai kebawah dan menyebabkan kimono yang sepertinya terlihat mahal itu basah oleh genangan air yang ada di bawah balkonnya.

_Kakashi Pov_

_Sungguh malam yang sesak bagiku._

_Saat hujan turun, adalah saat dimana aku terus mengingat kejadian di malam itu._

_Malam saat aku meninggalkan keluargaku. Keluarga Uchiha._

_Sungguh, aku tidak mau kembali lagi pada keluarga yang hanya mementingkan status dan kepopuleritasan saja._

_Tapi.. Walau-pun aku terus berfikir seperti itu.. Wajah 'nya' saat aku pergi selalu terbayang di benakku. Membuat hati ini berteriak-teriak penuh rasa sesal._

_Mengingat wajah laki-laki brengsek itu aku jadi semakin membenci keluarga Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha yang selalu membanggakan dirinya dan selalu membuatku tersiksa dengan kekuasannya yang lebih daripada ayahku. Orang itu selalu menghujamku dengan kata-katanya yang entah mengapa selalu membuatku terpuruk dalam kegelapan. Dan dialah sebab utama mengapa aku ingin keluar dari kehidupan Uchiha. Ya, orang itu.. Sepupuku.. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Normal Pov_

Kakashi terbangun dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar ada suara dari semak-semak yang terdapat pada halaman rumahnya.

Dia bangkit dari posisinya duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah halaman rumahnya.

Dia mendekat pada sebuah semak-semak yang bergoyang dan berbunyi kresek, pertanda ada sesuatu dibaliknya. Dengan amat sangat pelan ia membalik semak-semak yang bergoyang itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang sempat membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Siapa.. Anak ini?"

Tanyanya entah pada siapa ketika melihat sesosok anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 13 tahun berambut

Kuning dan berkulit tan sedang menggigil kedinginan. Kedua tangan kecilnya melipat menahan dingin yang membuatnya meringkuk di tanah.

Hujan masih turun walau tak sederas tadi.

Kakashi cepat-cepat menggendong anak kecil yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh bergetar drastis kedalam rumah.

Saat menggendong anak kecil itu, Kakashi merasakan bahwa kulit tan anak itu sangat dingin dan wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Pasti anak ini sudah kehujanan lebih dari 2 jam. Bajunya sudah sangat basah dan nafasnya sudah terengah-engah.

Kakashi segera membawanya kedalam kamar dan menyelimutinya dengan beberapa selimut tebal.

Ditaruhnya anak itu pada sebuah kamar yang memang tak terpakai dirumah Kakashi. Anak itu masih belum membuka mata walaupun tubuhnya masih menggigil.

"Anak ini.. Kenapa dia bisa ada di halaman rumahku?"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya heran, sambil memeriksa suhu badan anak itu dengan termometer.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, ditariknya termometer itu dan ia cek suhunya.

"Panasnya tinggi sekali.. Anak ini.. Harus cepat-cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Kakashi dengan wajah yang sedikit panik hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan menelfon seorang dokter, tapi.. Sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengan kimono-nya. Kakashi cepat-cepat menengok pada anak kecil yang kini tengah berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Ja—ngan.. Pergi.. Nii—chan.. Hiks.. Jangan—Tinggalkan—Naru.."

Kakashi terkejut melihat anak yang kini menangis karena igauannya yang dibarengi dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipi-nya.

Kakashi menatap risau pada anak kecil itu. Kini ia kembali terduduk disamping anak itu dan mencoba mengusap rambut kuning sang anak yang baginya 'misterius'.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi.."

***xxx***

Pagi seakan membalas perbuatan hujan tadi malam dengan memberikan kecerahan yang menyegarkan hati. Sinar sang surya dengan kehangatannya yang terkenal menenangkan menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah jendela dan kini sinarnya menerangi sosok anak kecil yang masih berbaring di ranjang empuk.

Perlahan-lahan anak itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat orang-orang kagum dengan apa yang ada dibalik kelopak itu. Sebuah bola mata yang indah dengan warna biru saphire seakan mengajak kita menari di langit biru jika kita terus memandang mata sang anak berambut pirang itu. Rambut pirangnya yang terkena sinar matahari membuat warnanya berkilau seperti emas.

Anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara baritone yang berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan memakai masker menyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telinga anak berkulit tan tadi.

Tiba-tiba anak itu melonjak kaget saat melihat Kakashi yang sedang berada di ambang pintu dengan membawakan semangkuk bubur. Tubuh-nya mundur menjauhi Kakashi dengan tangan gemetar dan mata yang membulat.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya anak itu dengan suara lirih dan jika kita tafsirkan suaranya benar-benar moe :3 *plak*.

"Jangan takut, aku Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi maju selangkah mendekati si mata saphire.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Anak itu bergetar ketakutan dan hendak turun dari kasurnya.

"He-hei.. Kau masih belum sembuh.. Jangan banyak bergerak."

Entah mengapa anak berambut kuning itu menjatuhkan air matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang sambil menurunkan kakinya dari kasur.

"Cu-cukup! Naru.. Tidak mau lagi.. Melakukan itu.."

Kakashi menatap heran pada anak kecil yang kini tengah berusaha untuk berdiri.

Namun saat berdiri, tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh.

"Hey!"

Kakashi belum sempat menolong anak itu, si mata saphire itu malah menyodorkan silet ke urat nadinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Ukh.. Hiks.."

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' fikirnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hey nak, iya.. Aku tidak akan mendekat.. Aku hanya akan memberikanmu bubur ini kok.."

Pelan-pelan Kakashi menaruh bubur yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke meja yang berada di samping kasur.

Anak itu-pun menurunkan siletnya dan menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"Makanlah! Kau pasti lapar,"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan anak yang masih terdiam duduk dibawah kasur.

***xxx***

Kakashi kini duduk di balkon yang sepertinya sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya jika ia sedang berfikir.

Balkon itu beralaskan tatami dan mengarah langsung pada pemandangan halaman rumahnya yang asri. Di tambah lagi ditengah taman itu terdapat pohon Sakura yang pada musim semi ini sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Mata onyx Kakashi menatap entah kemana dengan tubuhnya yang menyender pada tiang kayu penyangga rumah bertekstur Jepang kuno itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar geseran pintu yang membuat Kakashi menengok pada sumber suara.

Dilihatnya seorang anak dengan mata onyxnya berada pada balik pintu dengan kepala yang menongol malu-malu.

Kakashi tersenyum (tentu saja dibalik maskernya).

Tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya pertanda anak itu boleh duduk disampingnya.

Anak itu menggeleng dan matanya memandang Kakashi seperti menilai 'orang ini orang baik apa tidak?'.

Kakashi terkekeh dan ia menyodorkan sebuah ramen instan pada anak itu.

"Kau mau?"

Mata anak itu sedikit terbelalak senang dan dengan langkah ragu-ragu nan perlahan ia mendekati Kakashi.

Tangan mungilnya cepat-cepat mengambil ramen yang ada di tangan Kakashi, cepat-cepat ia duduk di sudut yang agak jauh dari tempat Kakashi. 'Benar-benar mirip kelinci' batin Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali tertawa kecil.

Anak mungil berwajah manis itu cepat-cepat menyeruput ramen instan seperti belum makan 3 hari.

Padahal dia baru menghabiskan semangkuk bubur yang diberikan Kakashi tadi.

Kakashi kembali menatap pemandangan halaman rumahnya. Kembali berbagai jenis lamunan terpatri di otaknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, anak yang sedang memakan ramen dengan buas(?) disampingnya telah memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang menjalankan aktivitas melamun.

'Nii-chan, orang ini sepertinya baik'. Pikir anak berambut kuning tadi.

Tanpa sadar mie ramen yang ia makan sudah habis tak berbekas.

"Te-terima.. Kasih.."

Kata anak itu terbata-bata tanpa menoleh pada Kakashi yang telah terbangun dari lamunannya.

Kakashi menengok ke arah anak itu dan tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ya, sama-sama.."

Entah mengapa ada sedikit rona merah di pipi anak berkulit tan itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin melayang di otak Kakashi terlontar juga.

Anak itu sedkit tersentak dan lalu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Na-Naru.. Naruto.."

Jawabnya dengan wajah blushing dan takut-takut. (hh~ manisnya~ *nosebleed*)

"Hanya Naruto?"

Tanya Kakashi sambil berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Anak itu menjawab lama dengan tatapan matanya yang tersorot sedih.

"Hmm.. Mungkin."

Kakashi sedikit mengernyit sesaat lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah anak yang ternyata bernama Naruto, dan berjongkok menyelaraskan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto.. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di halaman rumahku?"

Naruto terlihat sedikit gusar ketika ia lihat Kakashi berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Na-Naru.. Tidak tahu.. Tiba-tiba saja tadi malam.."

Kakashi kembali bingung dengan jawaban anak bermata saphire yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

Kali ini pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kakashi membuat Naruto memandang jauh dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa membuat sesak hati orang yang melihatnya.

"Naru.. Tidak punya tempat tinggal."

Sekarang Kakashi mengerti kenapa anak ini bisa pingsan di halaman rumahnya yang memang menyatu dengan hutan yang ada di gunung itu.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal disini."

Kata Kakashi sambil mengusap lembut rambut Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

"E-eeeh? Tunggu! Naru tidak ingin merepotkan! Naru akan cari tempat tinggal sendiri!"

Kata anak itu polos dan wajahnya yang sedikit merah dan manis itu sedikit membuat Kakashi.. err—berdebar?.

"Haha.. Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh ya.. Tidak apa-apa.. Kau tinggal disini saja.. Lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai teman untuk ngobrol disini. Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri."

"Ta-tapi.."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu.

'Nii-chan, orang ini.. Benar-benar baik..'

***xxx***

"Neji! Tanganmu kurang kuat! Kuatkan lagi!"

"Osh!"

"Lee! Badanmu kurang tegap!"

"Osh!"

"Kiba! Kakimu harus lebih kencang mengayunnya!"

"Osh!"

Kakashi terlihat sibuk melatih anak-anak yang kini telah belajar bela diri di dojo-nya.

Pada sore hari, dojo yang didirikan Kakashi memang ramai dipenuhi oleh para anak-anak berumur 5-14 tahun .

Yang berlatih-pun tak hanya anak laki-laki saja, bahkan ada beberapa perempuan yang berlatih bela diri disitu.

Seperti..

"waa~ Shisou memang keren kalau sedang melatih~"

Kata seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun berambut merah muda dengan tatapannya yang berbinar-binar melihat Kakashi.

"Sakura.. Kau ini genit sekali sih.. Kita kan kesini buat belajar…"

Kata seorang anak perempuan bercepol dua bernama TenTen.

"Huu~ Biariin.. Sakura kan juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta di usia dini.."

"Ekh? Yang benar saja? Kecil-kecil sudah main suka-sukaan."

Kata seorang gadis berambut kuncir empat pirang yang bernama Temari. Umurnya sudah 13 tahun.

"Eh! Siapa itu?"

Tunjuk Sakura pada anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu.

"Eh? Itu anak laki-laki.. Atau perempuan sih? Wajahnya imut sekali.."

Tanya TenTen.

"IIIkh! Masih imutan Sakuraa!"

Sakura gamau kalah.. (T T)

"Kita samperin yuk!"

Ajak Temari pada junior-juniornya. Karena sekarang sedang giliran laki-laki yang berlatih, jadi yang perempuan boleh beristirahat.

..

"Hey!"

Naruto melonjak kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

Dia-pun menengok pada sumber suara.

"Ya-ya?"

Serentak ketiga anak perempuan itu terdiam melihat wajah Naruto yang.. Bisa dibilang lebih manis daripada mereka. Mata birunya benar-benar membuat mereka merasa sedang berenang di dalam laut biru yang indah.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto sekali lagi karna melihat orang yang menepuknya hanya diam memerhatikan wajahnya.

Sakura dan yang lain terbangun dari lamunannya.

"E-eh.. Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin tanya, kau murid baru ya?"

Tanya Sakura sambil mempersunggingkan senyuman andalannya yang terkesan suangat manis.

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Bu-bukan.. Naru hanya.. Ingin melihat saja.."

"Kenapa tak ikut berlatih?"

"Hah.. Eh.. Tidak.. Naru.."

"Shisou! Siapa anak ini?"

Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak ke arah Shisounya aka Kakashi yang sedang melatih.

Kakashi menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mulai melangkah saat dilihatnya Naruto ternyata ada di dojo-nya.

"Naruto? Kau mau ikut berlatih?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Kakashi bertanya pada Naruto.

"E-eeh.. Tidak.."

"Sudah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku menerima semua murid yang datang kok.."

"Tidak usaah.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berlari meninggalkan keempat orang yang sekarang sedang terbingung-bingung.

"Shisou.. Siapa dia?"

Tanya Temari pada Kakashi yang kini menggaruk-geruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia keponakan Shisou.."

Alasan Kakashi cukup ampuh karna usianya yang menjelang 23 tahun memang sudah layak dipanggil.. om (dihajar fc kakashi).

"Dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Tanya Sakura dengan nada seolah tidak suka(?).

"Haha.. Sakura.. Dia laki-laki lho.. Masa kau tidak bisa membedakannya?"

Kakashi mengusap-usap kepala Sakura yang sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Waa.. Ada ya laki-laki yang super imut seperti dia.."

Tenten tanpa sadar membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

Kakashi hanya kembali tertawa dan lalu menyuruh mereka untuk kembali berlatih, karna waktu istirahat telah habis.

***xxx***

"Naruto, ayo makan bersama-sama."

Saat menjelang malam, Kakashi yang sudah memasak begitu banyak lauk mengajak Naruto yang seharian betah di kamar(?) untuk makan malam.

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot.. Kakashi-san.."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Aku tidak repot kok.. Bagiku, makan malam bersama dengan orang lain dalam satu rumah itu menyenangkan. Karna aku belum pernah merasakannya."

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sama dengan Kakashi. Benar, selama ini Naruto hanya bisa makan di pinggir jalan atau tidak makan sama sekali. Walaupun yang dia ingat hanya sebatas 3 tahun yang lalu, bahwa dia adalah anak jalanan. Sebelumnya.. Entah mengapa ia lupa dengan masa lalunya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi duduk di pojok ruangan, dan sekarang menuju tempat dimana Kakashi telah duduk menunggunya di meja makan.

"Umm.. Kakashi-san.. Terima.. Kasih.."

Kata Naruto dengan wajah-nya yang tertunduk menutupi sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Kakashi merasa bahwa Naruro sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa membuka diri.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kata mereka berbarengan.

Naruto menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji itu dengan semangat.

"Huaa.. Hehak hehali.. Hahahi han.." (translate: huaa.. enak sekali kakashi-san..)

Kakashi yang belum makan tertawa kecil sambil siap-siap membuka maskernya.

Eeeh? Membuka masker?.

Naruto memerhatikan langkah tangan Kakashi yang siap membuka masker dengan perlahan.

'Naru.. Ingin melihat wajahnya..'

Deg..

Tali maskernya mulai terlepas..

Deg..

Sekarang sudah terlepas..

Deg..

Dan..

Mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna~

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto?"

Tanya Kakashi yang melihat Naruto hanya menatap wajahnya yang…. TAMPAN SANGAAAT! (author pingsan *lebay*)

Wajah Kakashi benar-benar terpahat indah.. Dengan bibir yang pastinya belum pernah mencicipi tembakau dan rahang yang tegas, hidung yang mancung, sorot mata onyx-nya yang seakan dapat memompa jantung kian cepat.

"Naruto?"

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya dan entah kenapa.. Ada sedikit blushing diwajahnya.

"Ah! Ma-maaf.. Naru akan lanjutkan makan.."

Kakashi tersenyum, kali ini tanpa masker! Garis bawahi: Tanpa Masker!. Dan itu sungguh membuat Naruto berdebar entah karena apa.

"Naruto, kau ingin jadi muridku tidak?"

Tanya Kakashi setelah selesai makan. (cepet buanget)

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Murid?"

"Ya. Belajar bela diri seperti yang kau lihat tadi sore."

Naruto sedikit memikirkan tawaran Kakashi.

'Sebenarnya.. Naru sangat tertarik.. Tapi..'

"Kau bisa dapat banyak teman lho.."

Naruto berfikir sebentar dan lalu menyetujinya.

"Baiklah! Naru akan berusaha!"

Naruto tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang secerah matahari. Membuat Kakashi sedikit kagum.

"Haha.. Baiklah.. Besok kau mulai latihan ya.."

Kakashi mengusap kepala Naruto lembut, membuat Naruto kembali merona merah.

"Ya! Shisou!"

Naruto mengembangkan lagi senyuman bak mataharinya sambil mengepalkan tangan semangat.

"Shisou?"

"Mulai sekarang.. Naru akan memanggil Kakashi-san dengan panggilan Shisou!"

Kata Naruto dengan semangatnya, membuat Kakashi kembali tersenyum senang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia makan malam dengan seseorang dirumahnya. Dan itu membuat kegembiraan tersendiri baginya.

***xxx***

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan.. Kalian kedatangan teman baru. Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu."

Didepan dojo, kini Naruto telah berdiri dengan pakaian karate-nya.

"Perkenalkan! A-aku Naruto.. Salam kenal.."

Naruto agak susah ketika mengucapkan kata 'Aku', karna seingatnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan 'Naru'. Entah mengapa, ia takut untuk menggunakan kata 'Aku'.

"Waa~ Itu anak yang kemarin!" Kata Sakura heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto.. Sekarang bergabunglah dengan tim yang bersabuk putih disana.."

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kakashi.

Disana terdapat empat anak laki-laki yang lumayan mencolok.

Yang satu membawa anjing kecil, yang satu sedang menguap dengan tampang malas, yang satu sedang makan keripik dengan rakusnya, dan yang satu lagi.. Sedang main pasir?.

Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Ha-hai.. Salam kenal.."

Naruto membungkukan diri, dan lalu melihat mereka satu persatu dengan ragu.

Tiba-tiba anak yang bertato merah di pipinya meraih bahu Naruto.

"Hai! Kau murid baru ya? Hehe.. Perkenalkan.. Aku Kiba Inuzuka, panggil saja Kiba!" Kata anak yang bernama Kiba itu sambil nyengir dan anjingnya ikut menggonggong senang.

"Hoaahhm~ Aku Shikamaru Nara.. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto." Walaupun kelihatannya anak ini pemalas, tapi sepertinya dia baik. Pikir Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan Shikamaru.

"Hey.. Aku.. krush.. krush.. Choji.. krush.." Kata anak gendut yang sedang makan keripik.

Naruto menghampiri anak yang sedang membangun pasir di dekat pintu keluar.

"Hey, siapa namamu?"

Anak berambut merah yang ditanya oleh Naruto menengok.

"Gaara."

Katanya singkat dan lalu melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya.

Naruto sedikit bingung mengapa anak ini berbeda dengan anak yang lain.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk Naruto dari belakang.

"Maaf ya Naruto, Gaara anaknya memang pemalu.. Kenalkan, aku Temari.. Kakak Gaara."

Ternyata Temari dengan diikuti Sakura dan Tenten datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya.. Salam kenal Temari."

Naruto tersenyum pada kedua orang yang ada dibelakang Temari dan hendak berkenalan dengan mereka.

"Salam kenal, Naruto.. Aku Tenten dan yang disampingku ini.."

Tenten mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Sakura yang menggembung sebal.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Kau.. Kenapa?" dengan suara yang suangat manis~

Sakura tambah kesaaaal karna yang mengalahkan keimutannya(?) adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"A-aduuuh.. Ittaai~"

Sakura malah tambah gemas mencubit pipi Naruto yang gembul dan halus.

"Aku Sakura! Dan kau… cowok onna rashii~ Kenapa bisa berwajah imut seperti ini siih?"

Sepertinya Sakura mulai suka menindas mainan barunya setelah Gaara(?). (ternyata Sakura mau memonipol(?) keimutan~ *dihajar sakura*).

"I-Ini.. Memang takdir Naru terlahir dengan wajah yang seperti.. Pe-perempuan.."

Sejenak semuanya terdiam dan lalu…

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. NARUTO MENJELMA MENJADI~ PRIMADONA BERGENDER PRIA~" Kata Kiba yang udah ketawa heboh sendiri dan yang lainnya ikut ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Uuuuh! Na-Naru cowooook!"

Dan Kakashi yang melihat dari tadi hanya ikut tertawa geli.

'Syukurlah.. Naruto sepertinya akan cepat akrab dengan mereka..' pikir Kakashi sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang marah-marah karena diejek.

***xxx***

"Lalu.. Lalu.. Saat aku bilang pada Kiba kalau aku.."

"Naruto.. Habiskan dulu makanan mu.."

Sepanjang makan malam Naruto tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang teman-teman barunya.

"Huu~ Baiklah.."

Kakashi mulai merasa bahwa sekarang Naruto sudah tidak malu-malu lagi padanya.

"Nah, Naruto. Sekarang.. Kita tentukan kau mau sekolah dimana,"

Kakashi yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya memulai kembali perbincangan.

"Eeh? Sekolah?"

"Ya.. Kau harus sekolah Naruto.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Naruto.."

Kakashi memandang serius ke arah Naruto. Dipandang dengan tatapan onyx dari Kakashi membuat Naruto menjadi gugup dan.. darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Na-naru.. Ingin diajari oleh.. Shisou saja.."

Jawab Naruto malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah dan manis seperti anak gadis yang jatuh cinta(?).

Kakashi menjadi sedikit.. Berdebar(?).

"Naruto… Kau tau aku hanya guru bela diri.. Mana bisa.."

"Pokoknya kalau tidak dengan Shisou Naru tidak mau!"

Kakashi menjadi terpesona dengan wajah serius Naruto yang diiringi dengan sedikit rona merah.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan sepertinya mengusap rambut Naruto kini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Baiklah.. Mulai besok kau akan belajar bersamaku."

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran matahari-nya, dan malam dengan penuh tawa-pun kini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka.

***xxx***

_Three Years Later_

"Shisou! Shisou! Lihaaat! Naru dapat ikaan!"

Naruto berlari dari arah sungai ke tempat dimana Kakashi sedang duduk di kursi santai sambil membaca buku yang berjudul Icha Icha Paradise. Buku yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"Naruto, kau ini masih seperti anak kecil saja. Kalau lari-lari nanti kau jatuh."

Kakashi menghela nafas pendek melihat kelakuan kelewat semangat anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga-nya itu.

Walaupun kini Naruto telah berumur 16 tahun, tapi sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan tubuhnya yang masih imut seperti- ekhm.. Anak perempuan.. (dirasenggan naruto) masih tetap abadi(?).

"Lihat! Lihat! Ikannya besar kan?"

Naruto menunjukkan sebuah ikan gurame yang.. yah.. 'lumayan' besar untuk ukuran Naruto (dibunuh naruto).

Melihat itu, Kakashi hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Naruto.. Ikan tangkapanmu itu jika dibandingkan dengan ku.."

Naruto melirik pada ember tempat Kakashi menyimpan ikannya.

"EEEKHH! BESAR SEKALIII!"

Di dalam bak itu terdapat Ikan gurame yang besarnya 3x lipat dari punya Naruto.

Naruto mendelik sebal pada seringaian Kakashi yang sialnya saat itu terlihat karna Kakashi sedang tidak memakai masker.

Tiga tahun tinggal bersama Kakashi, sifat Kakashi yang seperti inilah yang sering membuat Naruto sebal.

Tapi.. Bukan hanya itu saja, selama tiga tahun ini.. Perasaan aneh selalu muncul tiba-tiba pada diri Naruto saat melihat wajah Kakashi.

"Huuuh! Shisou curang! Shisou kan sudah berpengalaman!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona kemerahan.

Kakashi senang sekali melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini.

'Anak ini.. Manis sekali, ingin ku peluk..' Kata Kakashi dalam hati~.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menangkap yang lebih besar dari yang punya Shisou!"

Naruto langsung pergi dengan semangat 45 nya.

"Hh.. Dasar Naruto.."

Kakashi kembali membaca bukunya lagi.

***xxx***

'Huuh.. Shisou sangat menyebalkan! Pasti tadi dia sengaja pamer.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto dan Kakashi sebenarnya sedang berlibur dan sedang menginap di vila milik Neji Hyuuga. Teman satu tim-nya sekarang. Naruto memang cepat tanggap. Sekarang dia sudah merangkap sabuk hitam. Walau tubuhnya masih sering dikira.. *ditampar naruto sebelum bilang*.

..

'Duak'

Saat sedang berlari-lari kecil, tak sengaja tubuh Naruto tertabrak dengan tubuh laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ah.. Sakit.."

Naruto yang jatuh ke tanah langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang lumayan sakit karna tertubruk dengan badan kekar milik… eh? Milik siapa?

Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkukan badannya.

"Ma-maaf kan Naru! Naru tidak sengaja.."

Saat Naruto mendongak ke atas, dilihatnya wajah orang yang ia tabrak.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan yang sebanding dengan Kakashi, menebar pheromone kemana-mana, membuat semua wanita maupun pria terseret akan pesona laki-laki bermata onyx berkulit putih pucat, berwajah stoic dan berambut.. Model pantat ayam.

Naruto sedikit tertegun melihat orang yang ia tabrak ternyata setampan itu.

Entah mengapa laki-laki itu juga hanya diam menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Menatap Naruto tak henti-hentinya bagai terhanyut dalam keindahan lekuk tubuh Naruto dan keindahan wajah Naruto yang membuat para 'gay' tentunya akan tertarik merape tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf tuan?"

Naruto sedikit risih ketika laki-laki bermata onyx itu menatap tubuhnya.

"Ah! Maaf.. Aku juga minta maaf, karena menabrakmu."

Jawab laki-laki itu dengan sedikit kaget seperti baru terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Tuan.. Kaki anda.. Berdarah?"

Naruto tiba-tiba menjongkok dan menemukan bahwa ada darah di lutut laki-laki berwajah emo itu.

Karna dia hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut, jadi bisa terlihat bahwa ada darah mengalir disana.

"hah?"

Laki-laki 'asing' itu ikut berjongkok dan melihat lukanya.

"Oh, ini hanya luka kecil. Paling karna kena kail tadi."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celana.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kehabisan darah gimana?"

Naruto tanpa seizin yang punya tubuh langsung melilitkan sapu tangan itu di sikut laki-laki bermata onyx tadi.

"Kehabisan darah?"

Laki-laki tadi mencoba menahan tawanya. Naruto sedikit sebal karena tahu kalau dirinya sedang ditertawakan.

"Huuh.. Yasudah, sudah selesai. Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrak tuan.."

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan hendak melangkah. Namun, tangannya ditahan oleh sang lelaki tadi.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Tanya pria berwajah stoic itu.

"Hah? Kenapa tuan mau tau?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja.. Siapa Tahu nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Kata pria itu walau ucapannya nyaris seperti pernyataan.

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, suara yang tak asing bagi Naruto terdengar memanggilnya.

"Shisou?"

Entah mengapa raut wajah Kakashi langsung berubah.

Begitupun dengan orang asing yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hey, Kakashi.. Lama tak berjumpa."

Kata laki-laki itu seraya menyeringai pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dan melepas tangan Naruto yang masih digenggam lengannya oleh pria bermata onyx.

"Shi-Shisou?"

Naruto bingung mengapa Kakashi mendadak seperti bad mood, dan.. Sorot matanya dipenuhi kebencian saat melihat orang asing yang menanyakan namanya tadi.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Buat apa kau kesini?"

Tanya Kakashi sedikit membentak, membuat Naruto menjadi segan untuk menyela-nya.

"Buat apa? Memang ada larangan aku tidak boleh menapakkan kaki disini?"

Jawab laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto. Lebih baik kita pergi!"

"I-iya.."

Kakashi langsung menarik Naruto pergi.

"Itu kekasih baru mu Kakashi? Hmm.. Boleh juga.."

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shi-shisou?"

Naruto sedikit merona saat dibilang 'kekasih' oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi melanjutkan langkahnya dan menarik Naruto menjauh.

'Sialan! Kakashi.. Jangan pedulikan omongannya.' Geram Kakashi dalam hati.

..

"Hmm.. Naruto, ya? Sepertinya.. Anak itu menarik juga.."

***X* TBC *X***

**A/N:**

**Holaaaa~**

**Hh~ Sebenarnya apa si yang saya lakukan.. Mempublish fict lain padahal fict kakasaku aja belom kelar..**

**Ini semua gara-gara saya baca manga.. nyehehe.. Yaoi-nya Kakashi sama Naruto di spectrum.. *ketawa mesum* -plak-**

**el seneng buanget bikin karakter Naruto yang imut-imut gitu.. XXDDDD**

**Jadi yang kurang suka karakter Naru yang sekarang, saya mohon jangan me-flame..**

**Karna saya sama sekali tidak menerima flame-an!  
**

**Yaa.. Pokoke saya minta pertanggung jawaban bagi yan sudah baca fict ini untuk segera berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib /salaah! maksud saya untuk me RIVIEW~**

**Oke, saya pergi dulu kawan-kawan (kayak punya kawan aje)..**

**Sampai jumpa di chappy 2~ :D**

**jangan lupa...**

**REVIEW!**

**Say Yes to Review~ (-O-)/**

**Say no to Flame~ (-=-)!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Tanya pria berwajah stoic itu.

"Hah? Kenapa tuan mau tau?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja.. Siapa Tahu nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Kata pria itu walau ucapannya nyaris seperti pernyataan.

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, suara yang tak asing bagi Naruto terdengar memanggilnya.

"Shisou?"

Entah mengapa raut wajah Kakashi langsung berubah.

Begitupun dengan orang asing yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hey, Kakashi.. Lama tak berjumpa."

Kata laki-laki itu seraya menyeringai pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dan melepas tangan Naruto yang masih digenggam lengannya oleh pria bermata onyx.

"Shi-Shisou?"

Naruto bingung mengapa Kakashi mendadak seperti bad mood, dan.. Sorot matanya dipenuhi kebencian saat melihat orang asing yang menanyakan namanya tadi.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Buat apa kau kesini?"

Tanya Kakashi sedikit membentak, membuat Naruto menjadi segan untuk menyela-nya.

"Buat apa? Memang ada larangan aku tidak boleh menapakkan kaki disini?"

Jawab laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto. Lebih baik kita pergi!"

"I-iya.."

Kakashi langsung menarik Naruto pergi.

"Itu kekasih baru mu Kakashi? Hmm.. Boleh juga.."

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shi-shisou?"

Naruto sedikit merona saat dibilang 'kekasih' oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi melanjutkan langkahnya dan menarik Naruto menjauh.

'Sialan! Kakashi.. Jangan pedulikan omongannya.' Geram Kakashi dalam hati.

..

"Hmm.. Naruto, ya? Sepertinya.. Anak itu menarik juga.."

**Onegai Shisou © eLmao Incester**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: KAKANARU slight ItaDei**

**Warning: OOC dikit.. Yaoi, BL, dan ada sedikit miss typ(o)**

**Omake= **_Italic──_**berarti flash back**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Okey, enjoying for read this fict **

***xxx***

──sementara itu, Kakashi masih terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat sambil memegang tangan Naruto erat. Entah mengapa, sekarang ia merasa sangat marah dan kesal. Hingga tidak sadar bahwa murid kesayangannya merintih sakit.

"Shisou! Sakit! Berhenti Shisou!" Ucap Naruto yang merasa pergelangan tangannya terlalu dipegang dengan erat. Kakashi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan tentu saja membuat Naruto menubruk punggung Kakashi.

Kakashi melepas gandengan tangannya dari tangan mungil Naruto, tanpa menengok ke arah Naruto, ia berucap dengan nada seakan menginterupsi.

"Jangan pernah kau temui laki-laki tadi, Naru!" Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Kakashi barusan, ia memandang punggung Kakashi yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto memandang kebawah, menatap jalanan aspal yang entah mengapa lebih menenangkan hatinya saat jantungnya berdebar keras seperti ini.

Kakashi berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tengah jalan. Tidak. Naruto bukannya sedih, tetapi perasaannya mengatakan, bahwa sebagai orang yang bertahun-tahun tinggal dirumah Shisou-nya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shisou-nya.

***xxx***

─Malam hari, terasa hawa dingin menusuk kulit, tentu saja, sekarang Naruto dan Kakashi sedang berada di sebuah villa di pegunungan. Saat yang lainnya sedang berpesta di halaman depan─membuat _barbeque _atau menyanyikan lagu bersama dengan gitar, Naruto hanya diam duduk di depan perapian di ruang tengah. Ia melipat tangan kanannya di lutut, dan dan tangan kirinya ia sodorkan ke dekat api─mencoba mencari kehangatan. Dia diam, lebih tepatnya berfikir.

─Naruto Pov

_Kenapa tadi siang Shisou terlihat marah seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Shisou? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Selama aku tinggal dengannya, Shisou selalu bersikap ramah padaku, aku jadi enggan menanyakan tentang kehidupan Shisou yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya anak yang dipungut oleh Shisou, jadi.. kenapa aku harus mencampuri urusannya? Tapi.. kenapa hatiku enggan melihat wajah Shisou yang seperti itu? Seakan-akan, Shisou mempunyai sesuatu yang ia pendam. Aku sadar, Shisou mempunyai beban yang ia tanggung sendiri. Ia mempunyai rahasia yang tak mau orang lain ketahui._

_Begitu juga aku_

─Normal Pov

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia enggan menengok, ia tahu siapa yang menghampirinya, dan sekarang duduk disampingnya. Wangi tubuh itu sudah Naruto hafal luar kepala, wangi tubuh yang selalu membuat Naruto nyaman.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini Naru?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengusap lembut rambut _blonde _Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Kakashi yang masih tertutup masker. Mata Naruto terlihat sembab, apa dia habis menangis?

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Kakashi lembut sambil mengelus pipi mulus Naruto, membuat bocah pirang itu sedikit bersemu.

Naruto menundukkan kembali wajahnya, namun kali ini dihadapan Kakashi. Keadaan diam sejenak sampai Naruto yang mulai berbicara.

"Shi-shisou.. mm.. apa Naru boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Kakashi terdiam, ia tahu apa yang ingin Naruto tanyakan. Ia memang sudah yakin penyebab murungnya anak didik kesayangannya ini adalah ucapannya tadi siang.

"Hmm, tentu. Apa?" Tanya Kakashi sembari memakaikan jaket kepada Naruto. Walaupun mereka ada didepan perapian, udara dingin adalah salah satu kelemahan Naruto, ia cepat sekali jatuh sakit kalau terkena udara dingin.

"Hmm, Shisou.. Siapa sebenarnya Shisou?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah Kakashi dengan sorot mata yang tegas. Ia ingin tahu, ingin tahu! Rasa penasaran terhadap Shisou-nya itu membuatnya ingin tahu apa saja tentang lelaki dihadapannya.

Kakashi diam sejenak dan kembali menatap api di perapian. Sampai akhirnya ia berkata,

"Aku akan menjawabnya, sesudah kau beritahu aku, siapa kau sebenarnya Naru."

Naruto tercekak, matanya sedikit melebar dan cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia memang tidak pernah menceritakan darimana ia berasal kepada Kakashi. Ia selalu berbohong jika Kakashi bertanya, dan itu membuat hati Naruto sakit saat ia melontarkan kata-kata kebohongan.

Tangan kecil itu memegang erat jaket yang tadi diberikan Kakashi. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia ingin mengatakannya, tapi ia tak sanggup membeberkan masa lalunya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Naruto, ia melihat anak itu ragu untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, Kakashi juga penasaran dengan jati diri bocah tanggung dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, aku─"

"Naru sedang melarikan diri." Jawab Naruto, memotong ucapan Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang menyembunyikan seperempat wajahnya di lekukan tangan yang sedang memeluk kaki mungilnya.

"Melarikan diri? Dari siapa?" Tanya Kakashi menatap serius wajah Naruto.

Naruto diam sejenak, ia menimbang-nimbang kembali, apa ia akan membicarakan ini dengan Kakashi atau tidak. Tapi, kalau ia mau tahu tentang Kakashi, ia juga harus memberitahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Dia bukanlah seorang anak gembel yang tiba-tiba saja hilang ingatan 'kan? Tentu tidak. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, dan akan ia ceritakan ke seseorang yang sangat ia percayai. Ya, dia Kakashi.

..

"Naru.. melarikan diri dari keluarga Uchiha."

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat tubuh Kakashi tersentak, ia kaget, sungguh kaget. Kakashi berfikir, jangan-jangan Naruto adalah─

Adik Deidara?

_Ya, perseteruan dua keluarga itu, dimulai dari sini.. Dari takdir dua orang pemuda yang tak seharusnya mengemban cinta. _

**xx(/T_T)/ ᵠᵠ\(T_T\)xx**

**Chapter 2: Remember me?**

**xx(/T_T)/ ᵠᵠ\(T_T\)xx**

"_He─hentikan! Ita-nii!" cegahnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Kakinya lemas, ciuman itu membuat tubuhnya seakan tak kuat bergerak._

_Itachi menunduk, terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara._

"_Maafkan aku Dei-chan, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"_

_Deidara membelalakkan matanya, sekejap, Itachi sudah menggendongnya dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur._

"_Ya-yamette─" belum selesai berbicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkam kembali dengan ciuman. Kini ciuman itu lebih kasar dan lebih menuntut dari yang sebelumnya._

_Tangan Itachi dengan cepat merayap kedalam baju Deidara. Kali ini, dorongan sekuat apapun yang dilakukan Deidara, tidak membuat posisi itu berubah. Itachi menghentikan ciuman mautnya dan menatap Deidara dengan mata berkabut nafsu._

"_Maafkan aku Dei, kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, aku tidak akan bisa lagi menghilangkan perasaan ini." Itachi berucap lirih. Deidara hanya diam dengan mimik wajah sedikit takut._

"_Aishiteru.. Deidara!"_

***xxx***

**-ditempat lain-**

**London**

"HENTIKAN!"

Nafasnya memburu, keringat sudah dari tadi mengalir menelusuri lekuk rupanya. Rambut _blonde _panjangnya yang tergerai indah, berkilau terkena cahaya senja yang masuk ke celah-celah jendela.

'Ternyata mimpi..' Tubuh yang tadinya tegang, rileks kembali, mengembalikan raut wajahnya yang semula ketakutan, menjadi tenang kembali.

"Ada apa Dei?"

Ia tersadar, di atas ranjang itu, bukan hanya dia sendiri yang menempati. Ia cepat-cepat menutup tubuh indahnya yang tidak terbalut apapun, dengan selimut tebal yang jatuh saat ia histeris tadi.

Ia menengok kepada 'pemuda' disampingnya. Seorang pemuda yang merupakan 'client' tetap-nya untuk melakukan 'ritual' kenikmatan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Ucapnya dingin pada sosok pemuda berambut merah dsampingnya.

"Sasori, aku mau pulang!" Katanya tegas dengan ekspresi dingin yang melekat diwajahnya. Ya, sejak 'peristiwa itu', jangankan tersenyum, bicara-pun, pemuda cantik dengan nama 'Deidara' ini sangat sangat jarang jika tidak ada hal yang penting.

"Kok cepat sekali? Punggungmu tidak apa-apa? Bisa berjalan?" Tanya Sasori pada 'partner' bercinta-nya.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Antar saja aku pulang,"

Jawabnya sambil berusaha berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar akibat pekerjaan malam-nya. Sasori hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya─yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu beridiri dan mengambil pakaian miliknya dan Deidara yang tergeletak dibawah.

"Ya,ya, baiklah nona!" Ucapan Sasori dibalas dengan _death glare _oleh Deidara.

Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi hingga senyuman itu tak pernah tampak lagi?

***xxx***

_Partitude─8 tahun yang lalu._

"_Dei-chan, hari ini kita ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Kau jangan nakal ya!" Seru seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Ia adalah istri dari Namikaze Minato─kepala keluarga Namikaze sang pengusaha yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Nama wanita itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina._

_Ia sedang menatap lembut anak lak-lakinya yang berumur 12 tahun, sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak sulungnya._

"_Baik Kaa-san!" Ucap riang sang Namikaze kecil. Perawakannya benar-benar sama dengan ayahnya. Bahkan ciri fisiknya-pun hampir sama dengan ayahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning dan matanya yang sebiru batu safir. Walau dia adalah anak laki-laki, tak jarang orang salah mengiranya sebagai anak perempuan, karena selain wajahnya yang imut, sifat riang dan 'cengengnya' menambah kesan bahwa ia adalah 'gadis yang manis'. Nama anak itu adalah Deidara Namikaze._

"_Dimana Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina pada Deidara yang sibuk membenahi kemejanya._

"_Naruto sedang dimandikan kaa-san!" Jawabnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Kaa-san, umm.. Apa Ita-nii dan Sasuke nanti juga datang?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah yang serius, sampai-sampai Kushina berfikir 'anak ini manis sekali kalau beraut serius begitu'._

"_Tentu saja datang. Pertemuannya kan di rumah Baa-san."_

_Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

_Kushina sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi anak kebanggaannya ini._

"_Kau kenapa Dei-chan? Kok jadi cemberut gitu?" Tanya Kushina sambil mencubit lembut wajah anak imutnya._

"_Sasuke menyebalkan! Dia tidak akan bicara kalau bukan aku yang bicara duluan."_

_Kushina sedikit berjongkok membuat tingginya sejajar dengan Deidara yang pipinya menggembung kesal. Tangannya yang selalu lembut membelai halus kilauan rambut anak-nya._

"_Kalau begitu, main dengan Ita-nii saja."_

_Wajah Deidara langsung berubah merah saat mendengar ajakan Kaa-sannya._

"_Eh? Wajahmu merah lho Dei-chan, ada apa nih~?"_

_Tanya Kushina membuat Deidara melirik ibunya dengan tatapan sebal dengan warna apel di pipinya._

"_Uhh! Kaa-san!" Kushina buru-buru memeluk anaknya yang terlihat sangat imut sekarang ini. Dan terkikik kecil karena malaikat kecilnya mudah sekali ditebak perasaannya._

"_Ahahaha, Dei-chan sangat suka Ita-nii ya? Kalau begitu, baik-baik dengan Ita-nii ya.."_

_Deidara hanya diam dengan semburat peach yang masih bersemayam di pipi mulusnya._

***xxx***

"_Ita-nii, aku boleh ke apartmen Ita-nii?" Tanya Deidara saat acara keluarga itu sedang berlangsung. Deidara yang notabene-nya tidak suka yang ramai-ramai, menemukan Itachi yang sedang membaca buku di halaman megah milik keluarga Namikaze._

_Itachi menengok ke arah anak berumur tanggung itu. Dengan senyumannya, ia mengusap rambut Deidara dengan lembut._

"_Tentu boleh, kau bilang dulu deh dengan Kaa-san mu,"_

_Jawab Itachi membuat wajah Deidara sedikit merona merah._

_Deidara mengangguk dan duduk di samping Itachi. Malam itu begitu indah dengan banyak rasi bintang bertengger di langit malam. Deidara menatap langit-langit itu dengan senyuman manis yang membuat seseorang disampingnya terdiam─mungkin itu yang dinamakan 'terpesona'._

_Sudah lama, sudah sejak ayah Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku, memperkenalkannya dengan Deidara, ia sudah jatuh hati melihat anak manis berambut blonde itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat umurnya masih 15 tahun, dan Deidara berumur 9 tahun, ia sudah melewati batas larangan. Jatuh cinta dengan sesama jenis? Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Namun beda halnya kalau kau seorang Uchiha. Yang harus memiliki sebuah keturunan. Apa laki-laki bisa memberi keturunan? Tentu saja tidak. Karena itu, Itachi harus membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh._

_Itachi terus memperhatikan Deidara, sampai tak sadar bahwa wajah elok yang sedari tadi ia tatap telah menengok menatap wajahnya._

"_I-ita-nii, apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Tanya Deidara yang entah kenapa langsung blushing dan memalingkan wajahnya._

_Itachi terbangun dari lamunannya dan menjawab sekenanya, "Tidak, maaf.."_

_Suasana diam sejenak sampai Itachi memanggil nama Deidara._

"_Deidara.."_

_Deidara menengok menatap wajah Itachi yang dengan cepat berjarak kurang dari 10 centi dari wajahnya. Melihat wajah tampan Itachi dari jarak sedekat itu, membuat Dei entah kenapa tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Seakan telah terhipnotis dengan mata onyx milik laki-laki berambut dark ocean di hadapannya._

_Itachi memajukan wajahnya, menatap Deidara dengan perasaan, hatinya berteriak 'ingin! Ingin sekali aku memilikinya!'. Hembusan nafas Dei terasa di bibir Itachi. Membuat kepalanya semakin mendekat, seakan tertarik oleh gelombang magnet. Ingin bersatu, saling mengerat, dan saling berbagi._

_Oh sial! Andaikan jantung ini tidak seberisik ini! Mungkin kata-kata itu yang sedang Deidara pikirkan. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang sedari tadi._

_Hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak 5 centi, Itachi menghentikan gerakannya. Ia ragu, apa boleh ia bersikap begini? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Deidara malah membencinya?_

_Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba bibirnya merasakan sebuah tekanan lembut yang manis, membuatnya tersentak dan tak percaya. Deidara..menciumnya._

_Akhirnya Itachi yang tadinya terkejut, mulai menikmati bibir ranum milik pemuda kecil dihadapannya. Digerakan bibirnya untuk melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah Deidara. Ia hisap perlahan dan dengan hisapan yang menggoda. Kedua belah bibirnya terus melumat bergantian bibir Deidara sampai Deidara mendesah "nggh.." di sela-sela kecupan mesra mereka._

_Gairah Itachi semakin meningkat, ia gunakan tangannya untuk menekan kepala Deidara, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Deidara menutup matanya dengan tangan yang memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan tubuh kekar Itachi._

_Sampai akhirnya Deidara membuka matanya karena merasa ciuman Itachi sudah mulai berbahaya. Itachi menghisap kuat bibir bawah Deidara dan menjilatnya untuk memberi izin lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah kecil Deidara._

"_Nggh! Mmh!" Deidara mengerang, mencoba menghentikan perlakuan Itachi yang mulai mengarah ke arah yang tak seharusnya. Saat tangan Itachi memasuki kemeja Deidara, kedua tangan mungil itu mendorong kuat pemuda yang membuat bibirnya membengkak kemerahan akibat lumatan dan hisapan dashat. Akhirnya ciuman itu terhenti dengan dua tali saliva yang saling terhubung._

_Itachi menatap sosok dihadapannya yang sedang terengah-engah dengan tatapan menyesal. Deidara mengusap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan lengan memerah, entah karena sesak nafas, atau karena malu._

"_Maafkan aku, Dei-chan." Ucap Itachi lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Deidara yang melihatnya hanya dapat memegang bibirnya yang masih terasa berkedut akibat ciuman panas itu. Tangan mungil itu menggapai tubuh pemuda yang berbeda umur 5 tahun dihadapannya, dan memeluknya._

_Itachi membelalakkan matanya, ia kira, ia akan dibenci oleh Deidara. Tak ia sangka, pemuda kecil dihadapannya itu merengkuh dirinya dengan tangan bergetar._

"_Ita..nii.." Ucap lirih Deidara yang memendamkan wajahnya di kemeja milik Itachi yang berbau mint._

"_Ya, Dei-chan?" Tanya Itachi lembut sambil mengusap rambut blonde anak laki-laki yang ia cintai._

_Deidara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus Itachi dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya. Itachi berdegup melihat wajah manis malaikatnya._

"_Tadi itu first kiss-ku.." Ucapnya lirih dengan blushing yang semakin terlihat diwajahnya. Itachi sedikit tersentak dan setelahnya tersenyum lembut, kali ini senyumannya benar-benar tulus, sangat tulus hingga membuat jantung Deidara terasa mau keluar karena degupan yang cepat._

_Itachi menarik kembali Deidara kedalam rengkuhannya. Kali ini ia peluk erat pemuda kecil itu, benar-benar erat sampai Deidara protes "Ita-nii, kalau kau.. memelukku begini.. aku bisa mati..". Itachi terkekeh kecil tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya._

"_Dei-chan, kau manis sekali sih.."_

_Dan selanjutnya, wajah Deidara dipenuhi oleh semburat merah yang melebihi tadi._

***xxx***

"_Apa? Perjodohan?" Tanya Itachi dengan menatap lurus ke arah ayahnya yang sedang menikmati the hijau di ruang keluarga Uchiha._

"_Hn, kau akan bertunangan dengan putri di desa suna."_

_Itachi hendak membantah, tapi.. melihat watak ayahnya yang kalau sudah memerintah tidak bisa ditolak, ia urungkan niatnya._

"_Besok, saat makan malam, akan ayah kenalkan dengannya."_

_Itachi menunduk, menatap lantai kayu dengan pandangan hampa. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, dirinya pasti akan menemui takdir seperti ini. Seorang Uchiha, harus memiliki keturunan._

***xxx***

_Itachi melihat dinding-dinding kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil mengingat kembali peristiwa tadi siang._

_Tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti saat ia dengan seseorang memencet bel apartmennya. Dengan malas ia menuju pintu apartmennya, dan membukanya dengan tampang malas._

"_Ada a─" kata-katanya berhenti saat melihat siapa tamu yang tadinya ia anggap 'mengganggu'._

"_Ita-nii!" Deidara telah berdiri di depan apartmennya sambil memegang dua plastik yang lumayan besar. Senyum lebar bertengger di wajah manisnya─membuat Itachi terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Tanpa sadar, Itachi tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Deidara yang dikuncir kuda itu dengan lembut. Deidara menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya._

"_Aku habis pulang les, dan tadi ada yang menjual takoyaki di jalan, jadi.. aku mampir kesini sekalian makan bareng dengan Ita-nii. Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Deidara dengan melirik wajah Itachi yang tngginya jauh di atasnya._

_Itachi tersenyum dengan lembut, saat ini, Itachi memang sangat membutuhkan keberadaan Deidara di sampingnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, mengharapkan cinta dari malaikat kecilnya. Karena besok, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengharap cinta darinya._

"_Tidak, masuklah.." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajahnya._

***xxx***

"_Mmmmh! Enak sekali ya, Ita-nii!" Ucap Deidara setelah menghabiskan takoyaki-nya yang terakhir. Itachi hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan mengusap rambut Dei._

"_Hmm, ada saus di pipimu," Tanpa peringatan, Itachi menjilat pipi Deidara yang terkena bekas saus. Bagaimana reaksi Deidara? Tentu saja memerah habis-habisan._

"_Ukh~ Ita-niiiii!" Deidara melempari Itachi dengan bantal yang berada di belakangnya. Itachi hanya tertawa, dan menangkap bantal yang tadi dilempar Deidara dengan satu tangan. Deidara mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya pertanda kesal._

"_Dei-chan, kau imut sekali," Itachi memeluk Deidara dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Deidara tersentak dan meronta didalam rengkuhan Itachi._

"_I-Ita-nii! Lepas! Sesak nih!" Deidara mendorong tubuh Itachi dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil, tentu saja itu tidak merubah keadaan._

"_Sebentar, biarkan aku begini sebentar lagi." Ucap Itachi lirih, sedikit saja ia terlepas dari Deidara, ia merasa hampa dan tidak lagi mempunyai kesempatan._

_Deidara diam, hangatnya tubuh Itachi, dan bau tubuh Itachi yang ia rasakan seakan membuatnya ingin memeluk balik laki-laki yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya ini._

─_lima menit mereka diam, sampai akhirnya Itachi melepaskan pelukannya._

_Matanya menatap lurus ke arah bola mata seindah lautan dihadapannya. Itachi memajukan kepalanya, ia ingin sekali merasakan kembali bibir ranum itu, bibir yang hanya pernah terjamah olehnya, bibir yang membuatnya merasakan 'candu' untuk terus menyicipi nikmatnya sebuah 'ciuman'._

_Deidara tahu, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia ingin menolak, tapi tak sanggup melihat wajah terluka Itachi saat ia melakukan perlawanan. Sesungguhnya, ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin Itachi menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya, dan memanjakannya dengan gaya yang sensual._

_Tak ada kuasa untuk menolak, kini kedua bibir itu telah saling menyentuh. Lewat ciuman itu, mereka saling berbagi cinta, perasaan mereka seakan tertuang didalam sebuah kecupan manis._

_Kini Itachi mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk mengapit bibir Dei, dengan gerakan sensual, tangannya merayap menekan kepala Deidara untuk merasakan apa yang dinamakan ciuman sesungguhnya. Itachi menghisap kedua belah bibir itu dengan perlahan, menimbulkan sedikit desahan dari Deidara. Kedua bibir Itachi melumat bibir anak laki-laki yang masih tergolong dibawah umur itu dengan sensasi yang hebat. Kali ini, Itachi benar-benar sudah tak kuat, ia menghisap kuat bibir Deidara hingga mulutnya terbuka._

"_Ngh─" erang Deidara membuat Itachi semakin bergairah._

_Akhirnya lidah Itachi dapat masuk kedalam mulut Deidara. Lidah yang lebih terlatih itu menjilat lidah Dei naik turun, membuat Deidara merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Itachi menghisap lidah kecil malaikat kecil yang terasuk nafsu saat ini. Deidara tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sensasi aneh ini baru pertama kalinya ia rasakan, membuat dirinya ingin merasa lebih._

_Melihat Deidara yang sepertinya sudah terlena dengan ciuman panasnya, perlahan ia memasukkan tangannya yang dingin kedalam baju Deidara. Tangannya terus merayap dengan sentuhan eksotis, dan saat sampai di kedua putting yang merekah, ia menyentuh salah satu putting itu dan menekan serta memutarnya._

"_Ngh~ hh~" Deidara mengerang didalam ciumannya, saliva mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajah─hingga lehernya. Ia sadar bahwa kalau ini diteruskan, akan berakibat buruk. Karena itu, ia mendorong tubuh tachi._

"_He─hentikan! Ita-nii!" cegahnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Kakinya lemas, ciuman itu membuat tubuhnya seakan tak kuat bergerak._

_Itachi menunduk, terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara._

"_Maafkan aku Dei-chan, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"_

_Deidara membelalakkan matanya, sekejap, Itachi sudah menggendongnya dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur._

"_Ya-yamette─" belum selesai berbicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkam kembali dengan ciuman. Kini ciuman itu lebih kasar dan lebih menuntut dari yang sebelumnya._

_Tangan Itachi dengan cepat merayap kedalam baju Deidara. Kali ini, dorongan sekuat apapun yang dilakukan Deidara, tidak membuat posisi itu berubah. Itachi menghentikan ciuman mautnya dan menatap Deidara dengan mata berkabut nafsu._

"_Maafkan aku Dei, kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, aku tidak akan bisa lagi menghilangkan perasaan ini." Itachi berucap lirih. Deidara hanya diam dengan mimik wajah sedikit takut._

"_Aishiteru.. Deidara!"_

***To Be Continued***

**Yahaaa~ lama ga apdet, sekali apdet ceritanya aneh begini(?) haha..**

**Yaa~ namanya juga penyakit writer block (='=)a**

**Hmm, saya pengen sedikit menjelaskan tentang chapter──yang entah mengapa GJ ini──**

**Deidara sama Naruto itu beda umurnya 5 tahun. Jadi, Deidara umur 12, Naruto umur 7 tahun.**

**Di chapter depan, masih berisi Flashback, dan tentu saja ada… LEMON-nya~ nyahahaha x'D *kicked***

**Maaf belum bisa balas review~ (\-_-)\**

**Yak! Sekarang saatnya bagi yang sudah baca untuk me-REVIEW~**

**Say yes to Review~ (/^O^)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)\**


End file.
